One Piece: Crays Adventure East Blue Saga
by R.E.W. 4
Summary: This is a Rewrite of my Characters Introduction to the Crew. PREQUEL to the Story, One Piece: Crays Adventure: The Grandline
1. The Vandalizer

**Hello everyone and Welcome to My First Introduction now as you may have noticed nothing really changed all that much compared to my Original One, but this first chapter will be more in depth then the last one I hope you enjoy, This will Start the Orange Town Arc.**

WHO IN THE WORLD DID THIS!?" A Marine yelled

A whole group of people were around and saw that one of the world governments most respected buildings has been vandalized by a huge drawing. in a different variety of colors.

"MEN GET THIS WALL CLEANED UP!" A Marine said

A Bunch of Marines came in and Tried to clean it off but it won't come off.

"Sir it won't come off". A Marine said

"THAT'S BECAUSE IT ISN'T PAINT! it's Color!" Cray yelled on top of a rooftop drawing on a Notebook.

he was wearing a Blue shirt, with Orange Pants, a Green Backpack, and shoes.

"YOU DID THIS?!" A marine yelled.

"Yeah." Cray said

"WHY!?" The Marine yelled

"Because I felt like it...Man you will not believe how long it It took me to do that." Cray said

"You scum! take this off right now!' The marine leader said

"Hmmmmm...Nah, the building looks better that way...and also...I would like to thank you for providing me with payment for my services." Cray said taking out a medium sized bag with a Beri symbol on it from his Backpack.

"Why you!" The marine captain said

The marines went and aimed there guns at him.

Iro Iro no...Snapper Hand!" Cray yelled

Crays arm then made a long glob of Color with a hand on it and swiped the bullets that were coming towards him making it stick and stopping it in it's place Cray then started to run off the roof.

"Don't let him Escape!" The Marine Captain yelled

a group of Marines gave chase.

Cray was running on top of the rooftops. jumping from roof to roof trying to get away Cray then slid down off the roof and onto the ground and just kept running. Cray started to run down an alleyway and noticed that it was a dead end.

"Shit." Cray said

"I think he went down here!" a Marine yelled

Cray turned around concerned. Cray put his back up against the side of the Wall.

"Iro iro no..Fukashi" Cray said closing his eyes and blending into the Wall.

A couple of Marines ran down the Alleyway only to find nothing, they then turned around and left. Cray opened his eyes slightly to see that the close was Clear. He then peeled himself off the wall.

"Man I hate doing that." Cray said checking himself to see if there was any unnecessary colors on him.

he stopped to catch his breath. he then slumped to the ground putting his head down. He looked up and saw a few Bounty Posters on the wall, The one in Particular was his own. Cray ripped it off the wall and put it in his Backpack and Walked on.

* * *

(The Open Sea)

Cray was on the Open Seas in a Small Sailboat laying down on his back looking at the birds fly over,

Cray then took a good look at his Bounty Poster.

" WANTED DEAD OR ALIVE _Devil Fruit User Vandalizer Cray Ola, $3,000,000 Wanted for Vandalizing Property, and for Resisting Arrest_

 _"Vandalizer..heh, thats new, way to go Cray."_ Cray said to himself rolling up the wanted Poster and tossing it into the Ocean.

Cray took out his Notebook, he was scrolling through all of his past Drawings, that he did over the years.

(8 years ago)

 _Cray was walking back to his house with a black eye. Crays father looked at him_

 _"Cray what happened?" Crays Father said_

 _Cray just looked at him and threw his drawing on the floor and walked up back to his room._

 _Cray was sitting on a chair by his Drawing table with his notebook closed, As his father came into his room._

 _"Cray, did you draw this?" Crays father said_

 _"Just throw it away, its trash." Cray said_

 _"How did you get the black eye." Crays Father said_

 _"some kids were making fun of my drawing...so I..._ _Whats the point...I'll never be a great artist like Grandpa or you." Cray said_

 _"Cray you can't just give up just because somebody hurt your feelings and saying your no good...you think your Great Grandfather started off Great?" Crays Father said_

 _Cray was silent._

 _"Your Great Grandfather had his ups and downs, and thats what made him great, he got back up and kept going no matter what other people said about him." Crays Father said_

 _Crays Father then handed him back the Drawing_

 _"Everyone has there own talents Cray, you'll be Great in your own way." Crays Father said_

 _(Flash back over)_

Cray was going through some of the rest of his food and water that he had left, to pass the time he was messing with his color powers and then squishing it in his hands and reshaping it into something else.

"8 years and this still creeps me out." Cray said as the color slowly faded away from his hands

He then took out a an old route map that belonged to his Father, and was looking at the map in confusion.

"Okay. so I was here. Now that means I'm sailing in this Direction. but wait a minute? if the wind is pushing me more this way that means I'm heading towards here?" Cray said confusingly to himself chewing on a pencil in Frustration while using another one to point at the map.

"Ugh...you couldn't make this map easier to figure out dad?" Cray said to himself shoving the map back into his backpack Cray then looked out.

"Screw it." Cray said maneuvering his sail boat in the direction he wanted.

Cray then lay back on his Sailboat looking at the clear blue sky. as birds flew above him

...

Luffy and Zoro were on a Sailboat. Luffy was hanging over the boat while Zoro was laying back on the other side hoping that they'll reach land soon.

"UUUUGGHH I'm so hungry." Luffy said complaining

"when the hell are we going to reach the next island?" Zoro said

"who knows just sailing the wind and the waves to see where it takes us, we might not even reach the next island, But who knows we might reach land someday." Luffy said

don;t you find it dumb that someone trying to be king of the pirates doesn't have any navigation skills?" Zoro said

"Not really, I just drift around, what about you? aren't you a famous bounty hunter that sails the seas?" Luffy said

"I don't have any recollection of ever calling myself a bounty hunter. I sailed the seas to seek out one man, and I couldn't get back to my village, by that point I had no choice but to take down pirates for a living." Zoro said

"Oh I see so your just lost." Luffy said

"HEY DON'T PUT IT LIKE THAT!" Zoro yelled rocking the small boat

"Luffy then looked out and noticed something out in the far distance

"Zoro Look." Luffy said

"Zoro Looked and saw the same thing.

"It's another sailboat." Zoro said

"Do you think it might have food on it?" Luffy said

"I doubt it Luffy." Zoro said

"Well lets find out." Luffy said stretching out one of his arms towards the Sailboat.

Luffy then had his hand on the Sailboat

"What the Hell?" Cray said noticing the hand on his sail boat

Suddenly Cray found himself being pulled in at fast speed Cray was then Holding on tight on his sail boat.

"WOOOOOOAH!" Cray yelled

He then felt himself stop forcefully and the force of it bucked him off of his sail boat and onto another with a thud. Cray was then laying there on his stomach.

"Ugh guy? Are you ok?" Luffy said looking down at him.

Ugh." Cray moaned

"He's fine." Zoro said

Cray then Slowly got up and turned towards the two.

"WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT FOR!?" Cray yelled at Luffy

"I'm sorry, I thought your boat had food?" Luffy said

"did you bring me over here to Rob me? I'll tell you right now you ain't getting shit." Cray yelled at Luffy as one of his hand turned into a Rainbow color

"Calm down we aren't going to rob you." Zoro said calmly sitting back

Cray then looked at Zoro.

"who are you?" Cray said

"The names Zoro." Zoro said

"Zoro? as in Roronoa Zoro...the Famous Pirate hunter? oh great." Cray said knowing in the situation he's in

"Don't worry I'm not in that line of work anymore. so you don't have to piss yourself." Zoro said

"I'm not pissing myself!?" Cray yelled

"WOAH Awesome! how are you doing that?!" Luffy yelled looking at Crays arm.

What? this? (Holding up his arm) I ate the Color Color Fruit." Cray said

"So you ate a Devil fruit?" Luffy said

"Yes." Cray said

How does it work?" Luffy said

"I'll show you." Cray said

He then Literally threw a punch out of his arm and and Red Fist came out.

"That is so cool!" Luffy said grabbing the side of his mouth and stretching it far.

"Well Uh Thanks...Now I have a Question? correct if I'm wrong but was;t that your arm that dragged me all the way over here? did you eat one to?" Cray said

"Yep. I ate the Gum Gum Fruit, Now my body is entirely made of rubber and I can stretch really far, See?" Luffy said stretching one of his cheeks out as it snapped back in place.

"Interresting? and what is your name?" Cray said

"My Name is Monkey D Luffy and I'm going to be King of the Pirates. and who are you?" Luffy said

"well my name is Cray Ola also known as the "Vandalizer." for some people" Cray said

"Vandalizer? are you that Punk kid thats been going around doodling everywhere?" Zoro said

"There not Doodles wise guy, it's called Graffiti it's a unique art form that has been around for many years." Cray said.

"Whatever you say." Zoro said

"So your an Artist?" Luffy said

"Yep ever since I was a kid, I'm traveling across the Seas towards the grand line to do just that." Cray said

"So let me get this Straight your going to the Grandline, just to Paint?" Zoro said

"More then just that, I'm going to become one of the Greatest Artist in the World, and create a Masterpiece that no one has ever seen before." Cray said

"Not to sound harsh or anything pal, but you don't look like the type of person who would last a minute on his own in the Grand line." Zoro said

Cray Gave Zoro an annoyed look.

"Says you, I may not look like it, but I can hold my own." Cray said.

"I'm curious, how good are you anyway?" Zoro said

I'll show you. Give me a minute." Cray said going into his back pack to get his Notebook out and a pencil

( a few Minutes Later)

What do you two think of this? if it''s anything negative be sure its constructive." Cray said showing the page

The drawing was of Zoro and Luffys faces on the Same Page in good Detail. Which took Luffy and Zoro by Surprise.

"I'm not going to Lie...this is impressive." Zoro said.

"this is Awesome!" Luffy said

 **"ERRRRRR"**

Luffy then held his Stomach.

"Ugh I almost forgot, I'm starving." Luffy said hanging from the boat again.

Cray was then putting his notebook back and then looked at Luffy, he then took out a Chicken sandwich.

"Here." Cray said

Luffy then looked at the Sandwich in Crays hand and he started drooling. he then took the sandwich quickly and shoved it into his mouth. chewing with delight and satisfaction.

"mmmmmmm" Luffy mumbled as crumbs were falling out of his Mouth.

"I have and extra one for you to if you want it." Cray said handing it to Zoro

Zoro slowly opened his eyes as he saw Cray handing him the Chicken Sandwich. Zoro was hesitant at first, but he took the Sandwich.

"Thanks." Zoro said

"your welcome." Cray said getting out some water. and drinking it.

"Now I got a favor to ask you two. are you two good at Navigating by any chance?" Cray said

"Why?" Zoro said

"You see I'm trying to find the next Island And I'm afraid I might be heading in the wrong Direction." Cray said taking out the map. Zoro and Luffy looked at the map.

"Uuuuuuuhhhhhhhh?" Luffy said scratching his head

"I'll take that as a no." Cray said disappointingly.

"Hate to say it but were just as lost as you are." Zoro said

"Well thats Perfect." Cray said sitting down

Cray then turned to Luffy and saw him poking his head in his Backpack.

"Hey get your head out of my pack!" Cray said

Luffy Quickly took his head out and now one of the Straps was around his neck.

Luffy then gave Cray a smile.

"What are you smiling about?" Cray said

Luffy then walked towards him and looked him in the eyes.

"Will you join my crew?" Luffy said


	2. arriving at Orange Town

**Hello everyone and welcome back I would like to say thank you to everyone who commented and Favorited this story so far.**

 **AC: how His wanted poster in an Eye catch would be him of his face looking down at his Sketchbook/notebook opened with a confused look on his face with a pencil in his mouth. One of his character traits is that he has a habit of chewing on the pencils and pens that he uses to Sketch, due to the overall stress of him being an artist, The Sketchbook/Notebook is his Personal Treasure. and his favorite food is Chicken, Hot Buffalo wings is his favorite kind.**

 **As for his Appearance is he has short kind of shaggy brown Hair and brown eyes, he is white, he is medium built, he doesn;t have much muscle build, but he is still Strong he is also a good fighter he uses a fighting technique that he calls "Parkour Fighting" a mix between using arm and leg attacks while also using the environment and his agility to his advantage, he is 5'9 Tall, His sense of clothing is mainly random but he always likes wearing mixed color clothing,**

What? Why? you hardly even know me." Cray said

"I don't care join my crew." Luffy said

Uh Thanks...but no thanks." Cray said

Luffy then frowned a little.

"Oh come on were all on the same boat here why not come along with us, Lets help each other out." Luffy said

"Look I appreciate the offer, but I don't see how me joining your crew is going to help the situation that were in." Cray said

"The three of us together will think of something." Luffy said

 **"EEEEERRRRR"**

"Ugh..I'm still hungry." Luffy said

"Still? you just ate a sandwich not even five minutes ago." Cray said

Oh yeah. thank you for that by the way...but it wasn't enough." Luffy said

" **CAWWWW!"**

Everyone looked up and then saw something flying in the sky. that looked like a bird.

"Hey look its a bird." Cray said

We can probably eat that." Zoro said

I'm on it." Luffy said Stretching his arm out to grab it

Cray then looked at Luffy Quickly.

"Wait a minute you still have my Pack around your neck!" Cray yelled

Luffy then Launched himself upwards towards the bird With Crays Back Pack over his Neck.

"MY BACKPACK! Wait! Iro Iro no ..Snapper Hand!" Cray yelled

Cray while Luffy was still in Mid air, Launched a Long multicolored hand towards Luffy, in order to get his Back Pack

"Got ya!" Cray yelled

Then suddenly he felt himself being pulled up into the air.

"AH CRAAAAAAAP!" Cray yelled as he was being lifted up into the air, Dangling holding on to his Snapper hand Technique as much as he Can. The Bird turned out to be Larger then it was and now Luffys head was stuck in its Mouth while Cray was hanging underneath Luffy. The Bird was now Carrying both of them high up into the sky!

"YOU MORON!" Zoro yelled at Luffy rowing as fast as he can to catch up to the bird.

* * *

(Up in the air)

"Ah man I can't believe this!" Cray yelled hanging on as best as he can. as he was dangling below.

"Hey Cray can you help me get my head out of this birds mouth?" Luffy said

"were up above the ocean Luffy! and I don't think I can help you with that in mind!" Cray said looking up at luffy

"Why did you grab onto me anyway?" Luffy said

"Because you have my BackPack around your neck...look. whats inside that backpack is really important to me. I can't lose it...Just make sure that nothing bad happens to it..Please." Cray said in a begging tone. looking up at Luffy

"Okay Cray, I'll make sure that your BackPack is safe." Luffy said

Cray was then looking down seeing the open water, and it was making Cray really Queasy. Cray then closed his eyes and lifted his head up again.

and as he opened his eyes again looking in front of him he was then wide eyed looking at something that will save them both.

"LAND!" Cray yelled

"What?!" Luffy yelled

Land! I can see land were almost there!" Cray said cheering

Land!? Ahh thats good." Luffy said with a sigh of relief still trying to get his head out of the birds mouth

"Man, for second there I thought we were both going to drown, what a relief." Cray said

Out in the Distance on that island there was a deserted town with another ship that was brightly colored ship It had many circus tent designs on it, Its figurehead was an elephant with the trunk as a cannon. and its jolly Roger looked like a Skull with a Big red Nose on it, and in the destered town there was a girl that was running away from a pair of pirates, as well a Settled encampment on top of the towns Local Pub.

"Finally I got it." The Girl said running away holding a map in her hand

Get back here you Wench, Give us the map back!?" A pirate yelled

(The Camp Settlement)

"Captain Buggy, I see something in the sky above the port" The look out said

"Shoot it down!" Buggy said

(Back with the bird)

Cray was looking down and noticed the deserted town which he found really weird.

"Are we above Land yet?" Luffy said

"Yeah, theres a town right above us, it looks deserted, Okay heres the Plan I'm going to...OH SHIT!" Cray yelled

"WHAT!?" Luffy yelled

 **"KABOOOM"**

A cannonball then hit the Bird causing Both Cray and Luffy to fall towards, the explosion was so forceful it Released Crays Snapper hand Grasp off of Luffy causing him and Luffy to fly in Different Directions.

Luffy was falling towards the Girl and Pirates While Cray was headed in another direction towards a tall Building.

"Crap!, Crap! Crap!, Crap!, Crap!" Cray yelled falling

Cray then Quickly threw Snapper hand towards the roof of the tall building, Cray looked as he saw himself getting closer to the ground, and as he was but inches away from Diving head first into the pavement, the Snapper hand created a Bungie effect Causing Cray to snap right back up into the air. after about a 30 seconds of bouncing up and down like a Yo-Yo due to the after effect Cray finally stood still, Cray was Breathing very

"Damn...that was a close one." Cray said to himself breathing heavily

Cray was then looking down noticing he was only few feet off the Ground.

Cray then dropped to the ground, while brushing himself off from any residue from that cannonball Explosion.

"Hello! Anyone Here!?, LUFFY!?" Cray yelled

Cray listened for a response but nothing,

"Dammit. Okay Luffy has to be around here Somewhere, and once you find him, get your BackPack back and forget about this whole ordeal." Cray said

Cray then started to Run in the Direction where he thinks he saw Luffy Fall towards to.


	3. Nami the thief

**Martryn: sorry but this story is a none romance story, because of two things. one, I think its already been done to death with other stories I've read, and two I'm not good at romance stories, Cray will not develop any Romantic feelings for any of the Straw Hats.**

Hello!? Anyone!?" Cray said

Cray was walking around the deserted town going through House after house, Noticing everything in tip top shape, Furniture and Clothing, and some belongings were still here.

"Where the Hell is Everybody?" Cray said going down the road still looking for Luffy. Cray then started to Rub his Temple out of annoyance, that his supplies is in the hands of a complete stranger.

"I need to get that BackPack back no matter What. _"_ Cray said

 **Luffy**

Luffy was just getting up after crashing down.

"Why did they shoot me with a cannon for?" Luffy said adjusting his Straw Hat and Securing Crays BackPack, by wearing it correctly.

"Hes Still Alive!?" The Pirates yelled in shock.

"Ah well, at least now I'm on Land now." Luffy said

"The Orange haired Girl then thought of an idea to get the Pirates that were chasing her the slip. The Girl then ran towards Luffy.

"Oh "Boss" Your finally here I've been waiting for you to save me!" the girl said Clasping her hands together with a smile on her face.

"Luffy just looked at her with a confused look.

"Huh?" Luffy said

"I'll Leave everything to you!" The girl yelled Running away,

""Shes getting away!" Pirate#1 said

"We donlt have to chase her anymore, her boss is still here." Pirate # 2 said

The three Pirates then surrounded Luffy

"You two are together right Mr. Boss Man!? That map is Captain Buggy's Treasure!" Pirate #1 said hitting Luffy across the face Knocking His Straw hat off his head.

"AH!" Luffy yelled seeing his Straw Hat fly off his head.

Luffy Then Punched the Pirate in the Face knocking him down.

Luffy then Stretched out his arm to grab his hat back.

"Don;t you dare mess up my hat." Luffy said putting his hat back on.

"Why YOU!" The two other Pirates yelled out

They both slammed the swords down towards Luffy, Luffy Quickly Dodged Back. He then stretched both of his arms out towards the two Pirates and Punched them both just as hard the first Pirate. All three Pirates were now on the ground unconscious.

"Alright now to find Cray and Zoro." Luffy said

"Wow! your really strong! you beat those guys with Swords with your Barehands!"

Luffy looked up and saw the orange haired girl sitting on top of a roof.

"Who are you anyway?" Luffy said

"I'm a talented thief who only steals treasures from pirates My name is Nami, want to be Partners?" Nami said

"You steal from Pirates huh?" Luffy said

"Yep if we team up we could get a whole lot of money what do you say?" Nami said

" No way! I'm not interested in teaming up with you." Luffy said walkign off.

"Wait Hang on a second!" Nami said jumping off the roof

"Whats with the hat, when that guy nearly damaged it you got mad? is it valuable?" Nami said

"It's my treasure." Luffy said

"Treasure!? Well what about that backpack is there anything in there thats Valuable to!?" Nami said

"I don't know I promised someone I would make sure that everything that was inside this Backpack is safe, he said it was really important to him." Luffy said

This intrigued Nami even more.

"I bet that Pack is filled with Jewels and money." Nami said in her head.

"Anyway see ya." Luffy said

"Wait! I never got to thank you for dealing with those boneheads back there let me make it up to you, Are you Hungry?" Nami said

Luffy then stopped after hearing that.

"You have food?" Luffy said

* * *

(Back at the top of the Bar)

Captian Buggys Appearance was a Weird one he was slim but Muscluar with BLue hair, had a crossbone painted across his face and he had big Red Nose.

"you still coouldn;t catch the theif?" Buggy said

One of buggys Subordinates was tryign to explain to him what was happening.

"W-we were in the middle of searching captain?" The Pirate said nervously.

"HOW DID IT GET STOLEN SO EASILY!? YOUR TALKING ABOUT THE GRANDLINE MAP RIGHT!? IT GOT STOLEN!?" Buggy yelled

" Well you see boss, we lost it through a bit of a mistake the cabnit where the map was in still had the key in its lock and only the Robber knows..." The pirate conntinued.

"What did you say!?" Buggy said

"I said the Robber knows..."

WHAT RUBBER NOSE!?" Buggy yelled getting up from his chair and walkign towards him causing the pirate to fall back in fear.

"Does my nose look funny to you? Like a round nose?" Buggy said in a threatinging tone

"Oh no I think your making a huge mistake!" The pirate said

"HUGE RED AND FAKE!?" Buggy yelled slamming one of his feet in the ground

EHH!" The pirate yelled

"Die a Painful death!" buggy yelled

"Wait Captian I never said..."

Before he could say anything else he suddenly felt something Grab his throat and being lifted up in the air.

"Who am I?" Buggy said

"Buggy Captian...C-ccan't breath." The pirate gasped

"Its his devil fruit power it has appeared!?" A subordinate said

"Prepare the Cannon!" Buggy yelled

Wait a minute Please I didn't do nothing Worng!" The pirate yelled

Two of Buggys crew readied the cannon right in front of ther Pirate

"BLAST HIM TO PIECES!" buggy yelled

"AAAAAAAAAAHHHH!" The Pirate Yelled

 **"Kaboom"**

"RECOVER THE MAP! and Make sure you take all the towns Treasure while your at it." buggy said walking back to his seat

"Y Yes sir!" his crew said in fear

* * *

(Inside a house)

Luffy just took a bite out of a big Sandwich.

"Yum!" Luffy said eating food.

"So you got separated from your crew how many people are in your crew?" Nami said

"One right now, soon to be two, if I can convince him to join. Is this your house?" Luffy said

"No I don;t even know who's house this is everyone in this town has fled to to shelter outside of town there trying to avoid conflict with the buggy pirate fleet."Nami said

Buggy Pirates?" Luffy said

"He's a famous pirate known for his love of cannons, when a bunch of kids from a village made fun of his nose he used a cannon to wipe out the whol village..and its said that he has a strange power." Nami said

"But then why isn;t there any people in this town?" Luffy said

"I JUST SAID THERE AVOIDING CONFLICT ARE YOU EVEN LISTENING TO ME!?" Nami yelled

"Aha so your stealing from all these empty house right?" Luffy said

"Thats Despicable I said I only steal from pirates don;t compare me to some common house robbers! man its so tiring talking to you!" nami yelled

"hahahaha eh calm down." Luffy said

Nami just sighed

"My goal is to get 100 million beris then I'm gooing to buy a certain village

"Buy a Village for a hundred million beris, you must have to steal from alot of pirates." Luffy said

"I got a plan for that..look" Nami said taking out a map.

"Its a map to the grand line first I'm going to steal from from that Buggy guy then I'm going to the Grandline to steal from even greater pirates. whaddya think don;t you wanna team up and earn a bunch you look Strong and I could use your power, and then you'll get your share" Nami said

"By any chance do you know how to Navigate?" Luffy said

Of course I do, there aren't a lot of people who have my kind of skills." Nami said

Thats great were also on our way to the grand line!" Luffy yelled

"Really!?" Nami said

"Yeah hey you come join me and you can be my navigator become a member of our Pirate crew!" Luffy said

NO WAY!. SO you are a pirate? forget that we had this conversation I don't want to team up with you." Nami said

"Oh come on." Luffy said

I said no! your a pirate! And if there is one thing I hate more then anything are pirates I only love money and Tangerines!" Nami said turning away with her arms crossed.

" _He doesn't look like hes got anything to steal besides whats inside that Backpack, plus he doesn't seem like much help, is he just a stupid useless Pirate?_ " Nami said in her head

Hey come on Be our navigator." Luffy said

"I already said no!" Nami yelled

Then suddenly an idea flashed in her head she then had smile on her face.

"wait a minute forget what I just said, it looks like your in a fix so just under one condition and I'll consider your offer." Nami said

"Really!? yeah I guess I'm Pretty Screwed so what are the terms." Luffy said Grabbing

"GO with me to where Buggy is. thats it." Nami said

"Okay Lets go now where is he?" Luffy said walking out with the BackPack

"hang on a Second I've got one more thing to prepare." Nami said grabbing some rope

"Is that a Rope?" Luffy said

"Yeah it is don;t worry about it its fine." Nami said

Oh okay." Luffy said

 _Yeah right as if I'll become a Pirate." Nami said in her head_

...

"It's just at the end of this Road. That bar is where those pirates are staying at." Nami said

" But then? What do you wanna do there?" Luffy said

Nami then unraveled her rope. she Quickly started run around Luffy Tying Luffy up in the rope.

"That you will find out soon once we get there, Stupid Pirate." Nami said Finish tying up Luffy

WHAT ARE YOU DOING!?" Luffy yelled

(Back at the top of Bar)

WHAT!? YOu lost Track of that Map thief!? you three men couldn;t catch one single thief!? " Buggy yelled

"Were Sorry!" Pirate #2 said

"there was this strong guy, he was her boss and he wore a Back Pack and A Straw HAt." Pirate # 1 said

"DIE A PAINFUL DEATH!" Buggy yelled

AAAAAAAAHH!" The three pirates Screamed in fear.

Captain Buggy!"

"What is It!?" buggy yelled

"The theif we just saw she returned here herself."

"Okay Bring her in...Wait!? WHAT!? WHY!?" Buggy said in confusion

"I don;t know why but she here?"

Okay then bring her in." Buggy said

Nami then walked through the door Dragging Luffy and holding Crays Backpack in one her hands.

"Thats him Buggy thats her Boss!" Pirate#1 said

"I captured the thief and brought him back captain Buggy the Clown I will return your Map to." Nami said

"You...You tricked Me!" Luffy yelled

Nami then just stuck her tongue out at him.

"I see your obediately returning the map to me But...why are you doing this?" Buggy said

"I had a Fight with my Boss, And I've had enough of him let me join the buggy crew." Nami said smiling

buggy was Dumbstruck and then he let out a huge Laugh.

"So your tired of him eh. HAHA! your a pretty amusing girl! Okay I'll let you join as Part of my Crew!" Buggy said Laughing

" _Success Now I'll steal Buggys treasure and Grand line map, then get outta of this town." Nami said hiding behind a fake smile_

Luffy was then Tossed into a locked cage Still Tied up.

"I don't want her in my crew anymore." Luffy said angry.

 **Cray**

 **(One unsuccessful search from house to house Later)**

Ugh Man I'm thirsty. I need to get something to drink before I lose the energy to go on." Cray said exhausted wiping sweat from the top of his forehead.

As Cray was Walking down the Road and then started to hear a huge commotion further down. and as he was following it he noticed the Pub

"Finally Some People!" cray yelled

In the bar Some of Buggys Crew were inside of the bar Drinking what was left of the alcohol in the Pub. cheering and Drinking. Cray then entered the Pub which caught the eyes of everyone that was inside the Pub. Cray slowly walked inside and then sat on one of the stools by the hightable

Hey hey Barkeep can I get something to drink?" Cray said looking at the guy that was behind the counter.

"What did you say?" The man said

"I said can I get something to Drink? Please." Cray said in Sarcastic way

Sure thing." the man said putting getting a bottle and a cup. The man then filled the cup up. he was then going to hand it over to him.

"Wait a second.." The man said

The Man then coughed a Loogie in it and then Served it to Cray.

"Oh thats real cute." Cray said disgusted

Cray then started to look at a corner of his eyes a few people who are talking and holding Piece of paper and then pointing at him.

 _Oh shit_." Cray said in his head

"You know what on second thought I'm not that thirsty, thanks anyway." Cray said quickly getting up and walking back. he then felt somebody Push from behind and now at least Four or five People in front of him.

"Look I Don't want any trouble guys I'll just show myself out." Cray said

"Your not going anywhere "Vandalizer." The Pirate said holding his Wanted poster.

"3,000,000 beris thats a lot of Money. Captian Buggy will be pleased to know that we captured someone worth something." Another man said

"Look if you don't step out of my way, Your going to regret it." Cray said

"Oh yeah well what is a tacky Artist like you going to do?" A man said laughing

"did you just call me a Tacky Artist?" Cray said with a vein popping on the side of his head.

"Yeah, what are you going to do about it?" the man said

Suddenly one of Crays arms turned into a Rainbow Color. and then punched the guy straight in the gut sending him crashing into a nearby bar table.

"Anybody else?" Cray said

Then suddenly everyone in the bar then started to run towards him with there swords in hands.

"Alright then." Cray said


	4. Cannons and a Dog

(Orange town dock)

Zoro has just arrived to orange town after bumping into a few individuals that were trying to take his boat, they told him that they were part of buggys pirate crew, Zoro took it upon himself to find there captain hoping that it would lead him to Luffy.

"So this is the island? Why is it deserted?" Zoro said

"Yeah, our crew is busy raiding this village, everyone ran off." Man 1 saidi

"What do we say to him after what happened?" Man 2 said

"Oh man buggys is going to be pissed once he finds out that we lost our boat and treasure to that orange haired girl." Man 3 said

"Well I better meet this buggy guy, I might be able to find out where Luffy is."Zoro said

* * *

 **The bar drinker pub**

"The stolen map of the grand line has been recovered!, furthermore we've recruited a new navigator, everything is now complete! Now everyone drink and eat to your hearts content!" Buggy yelled celebrating.

Yahoo' the crew yelled in excitement

Everyone was now celebrating, Eating and drinking, Nami was playing it cool joining in, even competing with a few pirates to a drinking contest? And winning.

 _"This is perfect if they keep drinking like this stealing from them will be a piece of cake."_ Nami said to herself

Nami then started to go through Crays backpack, hoping to find something valuable, but to her disappointment there was nothing inside accept an old map, a few chewed pencils and a notebook, Nami out of curiosity decided to go peek through the Sketchbook, and she was she noticed a few drawings from the first few pages that looked liked they were drawn by a child, one in particular was a drawing of a girl and a boy on a small boat.

"Hey what's that you got there?'" Buggy said

"What? Oh nothing just some useless junk."Nami said tossing the backpack away.

Luffy was in a cage still tied up and he was now chewing on them to get free

"How's it going boss" Nami said squatting down at him with cray backpack still in her hands.

"Oh shut up and let me out, I'm hungry to, give me something to eat!" Luffy said

(One snack later)

"Wow thanks, you really are a nice person I guess I'll let you join my crew." Luffy said stuffing his face.

"I already said I'm not joining!" Nami yelled

"do you even understand the situation your in, you'll probably be sold somewhere by these pirates. Don't worry if ,y plan runs smoothly I'll open up the cage and you'll be home free Since I have nothing against you."Nami said

"so why not open it now?" Luffy said

Buggy then walked towards Luffy.

"Bwahahahahahaha you got yourself a pretty good follower here thief boss." Buggy said

"What are you talking about? She's not my follower." Luffy said

"Yes you probably would say something like that especially after being betrayed, even though I got my map back its still a terrible crime to steal from a man such as me your fate has been sealed." Buggy said

"So you'll let me go?" Luffy said

"Yeah I'm letting you go...you think I'm that stupid!." Buggy yelled

"Boys prepare the the buggy special cannon!' Buggy said signaling hi men

A couple of buggy men then set up a cannon in front of a group of buildings.

"Alright men show him its power!" Buggy yelled

The cannon then shot out and with one shot managed to obliterate a whole row of houses in a matter of seconds shocking both nami and Luffy.

"You see that this power is so great it'll destroy this pit full village, and with my devil fruit powers my future success at the grand line is assured!" Buggy yelled

Buggy then turned the cannon towards Luffy

Now shoot the cannon Nami and swear upon your loyalty and sincerity of the desire to rules the world with me! Get rid of your old boss once and for all.

Nami then started sweat nervously

"Kill that guy? Me? No captain buggy I don't think that's necessary, more I portantly let's drink let's just ignore the guy." Nami said

"Kill him."Buggy said

Nami then had a concerned look

"Kill him finish him off in one blow!'

"Shoot shoot shoot shoot shoot' the crew chanted.

"Oh no who would've thought something like this could happen if I don't shoot I'll die, even though that kid is a pirate if I just kill him am no better then a pirate.' Nami said in her head with butterfly's in her stomach.

"NAMI STOP SPOILING THE FUN JUST HURRY UP AND LIGHT IT!' Buggy yelled

Nami hand was shaking holding the match in her hand

"Your hand is shaking.' Luffy said

"Huh?' Nami said

The strong oath is what a update has sworn himself at, and you lack the strength of that oath.' Luffy said

Strong oath wonder what that is is it killing innocent people like insects is that the oath?' Nami said

"No, its the idea of being strong enough for risking your life!' Luffy said

New kid stop wasting our time, here let me do it.' One of buggys crew members said snatching the match from Namis hand.

Nami then slowly lifted up the side of her skirt getting out her weapon of choice a three piece staff, nami quickly put them together and smacked the pirate right across the head bringing him down.

"Nami you idiot I give you the honor to light the cannon and your attacking what are you doing!.' Buggy yelled

"What your saving me now?' Luffy said

Shut up you idiot!' I did that not with that purpose even though it was an act I don't' want Tonto become anything like an evil pirate!' Pirates stole the life of some one who was precious to me I hate pirates more then anything!' Nami yelled

Ah so that's why you don't like pirates.' Luffy said

Luffy then looked and noticed the fuse was lit

The fuse is lit!' Luffy yelled now chewing on the metal bars even harder and faster hoping it would come loose

You'll pay for this betrayal! Kill her! Buggy yelled to his men

All of buggy s men then got there swords out, nami stood her ground gripping her bow staff tightly, suddenly eeveryone started to hear some commotion coming from inside building.

"What's going on?' Buggy yelled

Then suddenly one of buggys crew members crashed out the door and out in the open all beat up and bruised everyone from buggy crew looked and saw someone walking out the door with a few scratches, it was Cray and he was mad.

"Next time if you and your friends want to talk shit about my work make sure its constructive!" Cray yelled at the guy on the floor that was unconscious, Cray then looked up and noticed the huge pirate crew that was in front of him. Nami used the distraction to unlit the fuse.

"Hey Cray is that you!?' Luffy yelled

"Hey Luffy there you are, I've been looking all over for you.' Cray said yelling out

"Sorry I'm a bit tied up at the moment.' Luffy said smiling

"I can see that, do you need a hand?" Cray said

"Have you decided to join my crew now?' Luffy said

"Well that depends do you still have my backpack?' Cray said

Buggy just became more infuriated.

"Just Who the hell are you!.' Buggy yelled

"I could ask you the same thing big nose.' Cray said

Then suddenly everyone was silent with wide mouth's, Buggy then started to grind his teeth.

"Did you just call me big nose!?' Buggy said infuriated

"Uh yeah, what? that's not your name? Is it clown nose?' Cray said

, "kill him! Kill them all!' Buggy yelled

suddenly all of buggys crew was now targeting Cray and Nami,

Nami was knocked back and fell to the ground but before anything could happen someone blocked the three swords ready to attack nami. Nami looked up and noticed a man with three swords and green hair.

"Zoro!' Luffy and Cray yelled

"Did you get hurt?' Zoro said to nami

"No I'm fine thank you.' Nami said

"It's about freaking time you up!' Cray yelled

"Thank goodness you actually found this place. can you get me out ta here.' Luffy said

"This is your idea of fun? you get caught by a bird and when I find you, your in a cage? Stupid!' Zoro yelled

"So your pirate hunter Zoro, are you aiming for my head?' Buggy said

"No I'm not interested I have quit.' Zoro said

"But I have some interest, if I kill you my name will be even more famous,' buggy said getting out his knives.

"If you don't wanna die then just leave me alone.' Zoro said

"If you don't' show your skills you'll die' buggy said ready to attack

"Fine of thats what you want.' Zoro said getting his three swords ready.

In just a few seconds Zoro cut buggy to pieces, leaving Cray, Nami and Luffy in shock

"Whoah that guy was weak.' Luffy said

Oh my god!' Nami said shock

Ugh I think I'm going to be sick.' Cray said

He died really easily.' Zoro said sheathing his sword

Cray was standing by the cage

Hey zoro get me out of this cage.' Luffy said

Any luck? Cray.' Zoro said

No this bars are tough, we won't' be getting him out of here without the key.' Cray said

Hahahahahahahahahahahaha' the crew then started to laugh.

What is so funny just give us the key I don't want to fight you guys!' Zoro yelled

You heard the man hand us the key and no one gets hurt.' Cray said

The crew just continued to laugh.

There weird.' Luffy said then suddenly Zoro felt an excruciating pain from behind all three of them looked and saw a floating arm stabbing zoro on the right side of his abdomen, Zoro then coughed out blood

Zoro!' Luffy yelled

Oh no!' Cray yelled

What? That hand is floating!.?' Nami yelled

Zoro quickly knocked the hand away as the knife was pouring blood

What in the world?' Zoro said weakly

The bara bara fruit,.' Buggy said

All four of them looked and saw buggy putting himself back together.

That is the name of the devil fruit I ate, no matter how you try to slice me up you can't because I'm a sectioned man' buggy yelled

I thought devil fruits were a myth!?, nami said

Zoro went down holding his stab wound with his hand

I see I missed your vital organs Roronoa Zoro, but its still a serious Injury, I call that a victory, buggy said

"What a wimp!, cray yelled

"Yeah stabbing from the back is dirty you big nose!" Luffy said

Who are you calling a big nose! Buggy said launching his hand and knife at Luffy,

It was so quick cray could react in time.

"Luffy!"Cray yelled

"He he" Luffy snickered

Cray then turned to Luffy and noticed that he caught buggy's knife in his mouth breaking it in half

I swear I'm going to take you down..' Luffy said

Take me down? Hahahahahahahaha your hilarious all four of you are going to die.' Buggy said

Everything finished were dead.' Nami said

"And just how exactly do you propose to take me down. Boys laugh at him!' Buggy yelled

"Run away Zoro Cray!' Luffy said

"What?" Cray and Zoro said

"Her your friends came to save you and your telling them to run away!." Nami said

Zoro then looked at Luffy and Luffy gave him a smile,

"OK, Cray cover me!" Zoro yelled running

"You think I'm going to let you go, Zoro bara bara cannon!" Buggy said launching his arms at him.

Snapper hand!' Cray said

Crays snapper hand then caught both of buggys hands

What the hell?' Buggy said

Your not the only one with devil fruit powers you clown nose jerk!' Cray yelled

Zoro quickly ran to the cannon, and then flipped over to the other side towards buggy and his crew.

Oh no that cannon is pointed in our direction!' The crew yelled

It still has the special buggy cannon ball inside!' Buggy yelled

Cray get out of the way!' Zoro yelled

Cray quickly got out of the way and as his did he noticed his backpack,

"My backpack!" Cray yelled

Light it!' Zoro yelled at Nami

Stop!' Buggy yelled

 **Kaboom!'**

Buggys entire settlement that was on the roof was completely destroyed

"Cray are you okay!?" Zoro said

I'm fine! Lets just get out of here quick!' Cray said putting his backpack on.

"And who are you?" Zoro said to Nami

"She's our navigator." Luffy said

"Your still on about that, how about you focus on getting out of that cage!" Nami yelled

"No don't worry stay in the cage." Zoro said

Zoro then started to lift up the cage

"Zoro stop if you don't your stomach will pop out!" Luffy yelled

"Yeah your going to kill yourself!" Cray said

"Don't tell me what to do. I'm getting my captain out of here.' Zoro said trying to lift up the cage

Cray was just about to leave, he got what he came for, but then he noticed Zoro struggling seeing his wound gushing out blood as he was trying to lift it up.

Zoro was still trying to lift it up, and then he felt it getting lighter Zoro turned and saw cray trying to help.

"What are you doing I said I got this!' Zoro yelled

"Just shut up and lift!' Cray yelled

* * *

( a nearby roof')

Zoro put the cage down on top of the roof while Cray and Nami were behind him,

"Man that was a close one.' Cray said sitting down.

"Why did you help me why didn't you leave?' Zoro said

"Uh how about a thank you for helping your ass?' Cray said

"I could've handled it on my own.' Zoro said

"Yeah and I'm pretty sure that you can handle that gushing wound of yours to huh?' Cray said

Zoro then looked at his wound noticing that its getting worse.

Thanks.' Zoro said appreciatively

"Your welcome.' Cray said

"Open! open! why won't' you open!. Cray I don't suppose you can use your powers to make a key to open this thing?' Luffy said

"Sorry but Locks aren't my specialty and besides I'm not good at "Crafting" keys, Trust me, spent half a day trying to unlock a stupid chest one time. Cray said annoyingly.

Nami just looked at them in confusion

"Just who the hell are these guys?' Nami thought

Cray looked out in the Distance noticing Buggy's crew,

"Well this is fantastic now we got a whole pirate crew looking for us.' Cray said

"Zoros in trouble we need to find somebody that will take care of that wound.' Luffy said

"This is going to be a long day.' Cray said.

"I guess even a pirate can rescue a friend." Nami said walking away

* * *

" _those four think they can mock me! Screw That! I consider this as an act of aggression a deceleration of war." Buggy said_

"Captian Buggy sir."

What was i front of Buggy was a Giant Lion and his Tamer named Mohji

"Ah Mohji." buggy said

I hope you don;t mind me taking the Pirate hunters head

"Hee. be my Guest." Buggy said

...

Zoro and Cray continued on pushing the cage until Zoro Collapsed from Exhaustion.

"all right thats it, you can't go any further you need to rest." Cray said sitting on top of the Cage.

All three of them looked right in front of them and noticed a dog.

"what the? where did this dog come from?" Zoro said

"Doggy." Luffy said rolling the cage close to the dog

the dog just had a Stoic face Luffy tried to get it to do something by making faces but nothing happened.

"I think this dog is frozen you guys." Luff said

I don't give a damn, it could stay like that forever for all I care. "Zoro said

"Maybe It knows a few tricks." Cray said walking towards the Dog, he then picked up a nearby stick.

"Hey boy do you like to play Fetch?" Cray said waving the stick around in the dogs face

See the stick, see the stick, now go get the stick." Cray said throwing the stick.

The dog just sat there.

"well so much for that." Cray said sweatdropping

Maybe its dead." Luffy said poking at the dog through his cage. and after a few pokes, the dog then bit down on Luffys Face.

"OOOOOOOWWWWW! get off!" Luffy yelled

Luffy then tried to shake the dog off but to no avail.

"Bad dog! Bad dog!" Cray yelled trying to pull the dog off of Luffys face. then Suddenly the dog then bit down on Crays arm.

"OWWWWW! my Arm! Get off get off get off Get off get off get off!" Cray yelled trying to pull the dog off.

"Will you two quit goofing around and get serious!?" Zoro said before he collapsed on the floor again

Ugh I don't feel good." Zoro said

Damn dog." Luffy said holing his face

Mangy Mutt." Cray said holding his arm,

Hey guys." Nami said walking towards them

Oh hey Navigator." Luffy said

" I guess you guys could have this you got me out of a pretty tight spot." Nami said tossing something at Luffy.

"Its the key to the Cage? didi you steal it for me? thanks Nami." Luffy said

I only did it so that were even, now I don;t owe you anything, so were square okay?" Nami said

"Yeah sure." Luffy said reaching for the key.

Then suddenly the dog snatched it and Ate it, Leaving everyone in a state of shock.

"YOU STUPID DOG! COUGH THAT OUT RIGHT NOW GIVE ME BACK MY KEY!" Luffy said shaking and strangling the dog.

HEY STOP THAT! QUIT PICKING ON POOR CHOUCHOU! LEAVE HIM ALONE!" SOme one yelled

Everyone looked and noticed an elderly looking man with gray hair that has been arranged in three lumps: two on the sides, and the front. He wore a yellow lined shirt with dark green pants, and a brown armor chest-plate with gauntlets.

"Who the hell are you?" Cray said

"I'm the Mayor of this town! and who are you people!?" The Man said

The Old man then looked at Zoro.

"Oh that looks like really bad injury, I take it you had a run in with Captain Buggy." The mayor said

"He's in pretty bad shape, that Red nose Creep stabbed him right through his side." Cray said

"I'll Bring him inside." The mayor said

(Small time skip Later)

"Is Zoro going to be Okay?" Luffy said

"I told him he should see a Doctor but he insisted that doesn't need to and said he will just sleep it off." The Mayor said

Nami took a good look at the dog.

"So this dogs name names ChouChou?" Nami said rubbing its head

"What is he Doing sitting around like that?" Cray said Drawing in his Notebook.

"He sure is a Lazy dog." Luffy said

"Hes Guarding the Store?" The mayor said

Huh?...(Looks at Store)..Oh now I see its a pet food shop." Nami said

"thats right, and the person who use to run this store was a close friend of mine and after he passed away I took it upon myself to take care of the store and Chou Chou." The mayor said Grabbing a bowl of Dog food.

So his Owner Died?" Cray said

"Yes, about 3 months ago after his illness for a very long time." The Mayor said

"Don't tell me this poor dog has been staying here hoping that his owner will be coming back?" Nami said

"That seems to be the case, but I find it really hard to believe, Chou Chou is a smart dog, he's probably known that his owner isn't coming back." The mayor said

"Then why does he stay at the store?" Nami said

"My guess he has a personal connection to it, its his..Treasure, hes guarding it his master left him with this shop and thats why he protects it I've tried to bring him back to my place but he won;t take single step away from it." The mayor said

"Wow what a Loyal dog." Cray said finishing his Sketch, Cray closed his Notebook and then put it back in his Pack, he then walked towards it.

"I guess I judged you to Quickly boy." Cray said looking at him with smile

There was then a sudden rattling coming from the distance it started to rabble the dog tray and Luffys Cage and slight roaring,

"What the hell is that Noise?" Cray said

"Ahh its him Beast tamer Mohji, we gotta go! Run!" the mayor yelled

"What do you mean Beast Tamer?" Nami said

The Mayor then started to run off.

"Hey WAIT!" Nami yelled running right behind him.

"Where are you guys going!?" Cray yelled

"Oh someon puppy somethings here, so why don;t you cough up that key?" Luffy said

Ugh Luffy?" Cray said

They both looked up and noticed a Giant Lion in front of them and someone riding on the lion, a man wearing blue jeans and white fur covering half of his chest.

"I see that your friends have abandoned you both, even after all of you escaped." Mohji said

"Who the heck are you?" Luffy said

"I'm known as the beast tamer Mohji, a member of the buggy pirates." Mohji said

"Thats a weird animal suit you have on." Luffy said

"That was Rude this manly hair!" Mohji said

" could've fooled me look like you have a teddy bear on your head." Cray said

"Look i have no interest in killing you both but tell me where Roronoa Zoro before I change my Mind." Mohji said

"No way." Luffy said

"Yeah you can take your threat and shove it up your-" Cray was interrupted

RICHIE ATTACK!" Mohji yelled out

The Lion then Pounced on Luffys Cage shattering it,

"Yes I'm free!" Luffy yelled

"WATCH OUT!" Cray yelled

Richie then Swiped Luffy away causing him to crash into a distan house.

"Luffy!" cray yelled

Richie and Mohji then turned towards Cray.

"Now how about you I didn't get your answer will you tell me where Zoro is, or do you want to end up like your dead friend." Mohji said

Cray then Jumped up into the Air Preparing Iro Revolver

" Yeah right, You can take your little threat and shove it up your-" Cray was interrupted

Cray felt something wrap around him

"What the Hell?"Cray said

Mohji had out his long whip, and wrapped cray with it, and as quick as he can pulled him down into the ground with a thud.

"Ow." Cray said on the ground

and just before he could get up he felt a strong Claw hit him right in his gut

"(COUGH)" Cray gasped as he was sent crashing into a building

"Nice work good boy Richie. Now lets go find Zoro so I can defeat and strengthen my reputation." Mohji said

Richie then started to sniff .

"What is it boy?" Mohji said

Richie then roared in front of Chouchou

"Oh its a Pet store, well make it Quick." Mohji said to Richie

Chou chou then started to snarl and show his teeth.

"Oh don;t tell me that this Pathetic little thing thinks he can guard the shop." Mohji said

Chou chou then started to bark even louder, the lion just simply swiped him away, chouchou kept going at him.

(Sometime Later)

Ugh man that hurt." Cray said shaking his head getting himself up.

"BARK, BARK, BARK, BARK,"

Cray then looked and noticed Chou Chou and as he looked he noticed the Pet store Burnt to the ground. Cray quickly got up and ran towards the burning shop. and as he did he noticed Nami, and the Mayor.

Chou Chou then started to Howl in sadness.

"Pirates are all the same., there all just a bunch of heartless bastards they destroy everything people hold dear without giving it a second thought." Nami said sadly.

Luffy then appeared with a bag of Dog food in his hand

Oh so your Alive Pirate, I was hoping that Lion ripped your head off! or better yet maybe I should just kill you and your friend right now before you could make a bigger crew and do anything else!" Nami yelled at him in Anger. while the Mayor was holding her back

"As if you could kill me." Luffy said walking towards the dog."

"Well maybe I should try it and see!" Nami yelled

"Calm down theirs no need for Violence." the mayor said

Cray just looked at the dog as he had his head down in sadness.

Luffy was going through the wreckage hoping to find anything worth Giving to the dog and as he did he saw the bag of Dog food he then climbed out of the Wreckage and gave it to Chouchou.

"Sorry but that's all that I could get you that bastard lion ate all the rest of it." Luffy said sitting down.

 _"He fought the lion just to get the dogs food back?_ " Nami said in her head in surprise

Cray then walked towards the dog, Cray then went his BackPack and got out his half eaten chicken Sandwich he then put it down right by Chou Chou,

"Here it isn't much but its really good, Hope you like chicken. enjoy it its my last one." Cray said opening the food bag and putting it in there.

"you fought well even though i didn't see you defend the store, but i can tell you gave it your all." Luffy said to Chou Chou

"Yeah going against a giant lion like that all by yourself that takes guts." Cray said to Chou Chou

Chou Chou then picked up the doggy bag and started to walk off.

"Good luck Doggy." Luffy said

Chou Chou then started to bark at them both as a way to say thanks.

Nami then had a smile on her face.

"what happened to that lion guy anyway?" Cray said

"He managed to get away, but I'll find him and then I'll finish kicking his ass." Luffy said

Cray just looked at the destroyed store.

"You won't have to worry about that. If we bump into him again I'll kick his ass for you...Also I've made my Decision." Cray said.

"about what?" Luffy said

Cray then Extended his hand towards him.

"I want to join your Crew." Cray said

"Really?!" Luffy said in excitement.

Cray then nodded his head.

Luffy then had a huge smile on his face Luffy then took his hand and gave it a shake.

"Welcome to the Crew Cray." Luffy said.

nami then walked towards them both

"Listen sorry about what I said earlier to you guys I didn't mean to yell at you." Nami said

"Thats okay you were under a lot of stress lately but hey no need to apologize." Luffy said

"Don;t worry about it your not the first one to say harsh things to me." Cray said

"Unbelievable chouchou fought so hard to protect what was his,, and here I am cowering away while buggy is destroying everything Me and everyone in this town worked so hard to build for 40 years, This Town is my Treasure and its citizens and I refuse for Buggy to Terrorize this town any longer!" The Mayor said

 **"KAAAAABOOOM"**

Everyone looked and noticed that buggy fired another cannon the explosion was so close it knocked them all on the ground.

"He'll destroy it all." The mayor said

"OH NO ZORO WAS IN THAT BUILDING!" Luffy said

"I'm sure he;s dead now." The mayor said

Everyone looked at the destroyed house.

Zoro are you still Alive in there?" Cray said

"Thats one hell of a way to wake a guy up." Zoro said groggy.

"HAHA your all right." Luffy yelled

"I could've went for another few minutes of sleep." Zoro said

"Well good to see that your in still one piece." Cray said

"That's it I'm not hiding anymore I won;t stand by as this scumbag destroys everything we built for 40 years, I am the mayor of this town I WILL PROTECT IT AND ITS INHABITANTS I SWEAR!" The mayor yelled running off only for Nami to stop him.

"Wait stop you can;t defeat buggy." Nami said

Perhaps but there are some fights that you can run away from isn't that right?" The mayor said

Yeah your right." Luffy said

Damn straight." Cray said

"Don't encourage him you two, its to dangerous for him." Nami said still holding on

I KNOW ITS DANGEROUS!" The mayor yelled out with tears in his eyes finally getting out of Namis grip

I"M COMING FOR YOU BUGGY THE CLOWN!" The mayor yelled out running off with spear in hand.

"The mayor was crying?" Nami said

"It looks like the party is getting started." Zoro said

It sure does." Luffy said

"And now its time for the guests to Arrive." Cray said

"Knock it off you guys this is no time for Laughing." Nami said

"don;t worry I'm starting to grow fond of that old man theirs no way I'll let him die" Luffy said

"well in that case." Zoro said walking ahead

"way ahead of you." Cray said

Huh?" Zoro said

"Oh yeah, You weren't around when I said it, I made my Decision, I'm joining your captains crew." Cray said

"really? Are you sure about that?" Zoro said

"Yes, and besides I think you might need an extra hand in kicking that Crews Butt." Cray said

"Wait a minute Zoro your going to? Your wounded?" Nami said

Zoro then tied his Bandana in his head

"Yeah but so what? My injury to my reputation is a lot worse then the injury to my gut." Zoro said

"Well if were going to Grand line we better go steal back that Chart." Luffy said

Luffy then turned towards Nami

"So are you going to join are crew or what?" Luffy said

Come on." Luffy said extending his hand

""I'll never sink low to become a Pirate, But I suppose we can team up in order to achieve are common goal." Nami said

Well then what are we waiting for lets go get that chart." Cray said.

 **MAN THAT TOOK FOREVER!" Sorry for everyone that this took so long 5,215 words! in one chapter. Please Leave a comment and review to tell me what you think do you like my OC so far? Please I would like to know in order to strengthen the character. Anyway Everyone have an awesome day And I'll see you all next time.**


	5. Buggy Attacks

**Hello and Welcome back, This is going to be the fighting chapter, I have decided for Cray to go up against Mohji and his Lion for this battle, I won;t be covering all three battles that is happening at the same time otherwise it will be to Long.**

(Bar Drinkers Pub)

The Second shot is ready sir"

"Alright then fire" Buggy said

" COME OUT BUGGY THE CLOWN!" The mayor yelled

Buggy and everyone in his crew looked down and noticed the mayor.

I AM THE MAYOR OF THIS TOWN AND IT IS MY TREASURE I WILL NOT LET YOU TERRORIZE MY PEOPLE ANY LONGER! SO COME OUT AND FIGHT ME!" The mayor said almost out of breath

"You idiot this town is no treasure treasure is gold silver and jewelry so cut the crap old man and get out of here before I kill you" Buggy said

"YOU CAN NEVER UNDERSTAND HOW I FEEL!" The mayor said

The mayor then felt Buggy's hand grab his throat and being lifted up into the air.

"ahahahhahahaha. soon I'm going to conquer the Grand line and obtain all the worlds riches and theirs nothing you can do to stop me all the world will belong to me now if this town means so much to you then perhaps I'll do you a favor and kill you first that way you won;t have to see me destroy it." Buggy said

Shut up and fight me already. I'll never let you destroy this town even if it costs me my life" The mayor said

So be it." Buggy said

Before Buggy could finish him off he felt something grab the hand he was holding the mayor with and gripping it tightly. Buggy looked and Saw Luffy grabbing it With Zoro, Cray and Nami right by him

"Its that straw hat again?" Buggy said

"I'm here to kick your ass just Like I promised I would Buggy." Luffy said letting go of buggys floating hand.

"damn you starw hat, how dare you! you can;t just stand up to me and treat me like this! I'M CAPTAIN BUGGY AND I WON'T STAND FOR IT!"Buggy yelled

"Listen you guys All I want is the chart and the treasure and then I'm out of here you got it?" Nami said

"What? Don't want to stick around and watch the show?" Cray said

"I don't want to stick around and get killed smart guy." Nami said

The mayor was coughing gasping for air"

"why did you all follow get out of here, this is my fight and i need to be the one to protect my town" the mayor said getting up with his spear

"Buggy is Mine!" The mayor yelled

Suddenly Luffy slammed the mayors head into a wall knocking him out, leaving everyone in a state of shock

"Luffy what the hell?! why did you knock out the mayor?!" Nami yelled

"Because." Luffy said

"Its not a bad Idea." Zoro said

"Yeah he would just get himself killed if we just left him to do what he wanted." Cray said

"Its for the best." Zoro said

"Well he didn't have to hit him! we could've found another way to deal with the Situation!" Nami said

Luffy then walked out front.

"Here it goes." Luffy said breathing in

BIG NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOSE!" Luffy yelled

everyone was in a state of shock

"that's the worst thing you could've said. "Nami said

"Oh you damn flashy idiot.. i won;t stand for it. TAKE AIM AND FIRE THE BUGGY BALL!" Buggy yelled

Buggys men then aimed the cannon towards them.

"Oh No! " Nami yelled

Quick we got to get some distance away from the blast!" Cray yelled

"Don't worry I got this." Luffy said smiling

FIRE!" buggy yelled

The buggy ball was then coming toiwards them

"Gum Gum BALLOON!" Luffy yelled

Luffys entire body expanded like balloon shocking Buggy and his crew, Luffy then sling shotted the buggy ball right back at them, destroying the entire Pub with a single blow.

"Woah, nice one Luffy." Cray said in a state of shock.

"Alright what the hell was that!?" Nami yelled

"Oh that was the Gum gum balloon." Luffy said

"I don't care what you call it how did you do it!" Nami yelled

buggy then appeared out of the Wreckage holding two of his men in front of him

How dare you try to do me in with my own weapon." Buggy said putting the two men down.

"unreal he used his own men as a shield." Nami said

Mohji and his Lion Richie were the second ones to get up.

"Oh what in the world happened?" Mohji yelled

He then looked at Luffy and his friends

"Ahhh its that damn straw hat Ahhh, captain buggy we have to be careful he's the one I was talking about, he has devil fruit powers he's a rubber person I saw it myself." Mohji said

"What? him to?" buggy said to himself Remembering Cray having devil fruit powers to.

He's the one who clobbered my poor Richie." Mohji said petting Richie's bruised Cheek.

"Rubber person?" Nami said

Yeah see" Luffy said stretching his cheeks out, freaking out Nami.

"well that explains on how he deflected my buggy ball." buggy said

Then Someone else emerged from the Wreckage. he had light green hair where it was shaved and dark green where it is longer. He is wearing a large blue and white checkered scarf that covers the lower portion of his face, a sleeveless purple coat, reaching down to his knees, white pants larger near the end and held up by a light blue sash, white shoes, along with a sword.

"How do you plan to respond to this insult." The man said

"Oh cabaji, I don't know. I'm to angry to even fart." Buggy said

Captian Buggy Allow me to punish them for there disrespect." cabaji said

"Fine but make it a good show for everyone." buggy said

Cabaji then jumped into the air with his sword in hand, and On a unicycle of all things speeding towards Luffy and his crew.

"You may call me acrobat cabaji chief of staff of the Buggy pirates, and you will pay for your insolence!" Cabaji said heading towards luffy

Before Cabaji can stab him Zoro got in his way blocking his sword with his own sword."

"I'll clash swords with you." Zoro said

"Its an Honor Roronoa Zoro, as a swordsmen myself I relish this chance to slay you." Cabaji said

Not so Fast!" Mohji yelled

all of them looked and saw Mohjji on his Lion with his whip in hand.

"If anybody is going to clash with Zoro its going to be me! GO RICHIE!" Mohji yelled

Richie was just about Pounce until Suddenly something hit the Lion pretty hard. casuing both Mohji and Richie to skid across the pavement.

"Iro Revolver." Cray said

"You Again?!" Mohji said

"Hate to disappoint you. you caught me off guard the last time but it won't happen again." Cray said

suddenly both of Cray arms turned into a Rainbow color.

"Now I'm going to kick your ass." Cray said

Cray then looked at Luffy, Zoro, and Nami

"I got this guy and his "little" Pet. your clear to fight that guy Zoro." Cray said

"I appreciate it." Zoro said

"Zoro you need rest let me handle this guy." Luffy said

"Just stay back." Zoro said

"PARSONIST TECHNIQUE!" Cabaji yelled spewing fire in Zoro face Distracting him

Cabaji then kicked Zoro right in his stab wound

"AAAAAAAHHH" Zoro screamed falling to the ground

"Oh come on I didn't hit you that hard did I?" cabaji mocked

"Thats playing dirty." Nami said

"Zoro!" Cray yelled

"I'm fine. Just worry about yourself." zoro said slowly getting up from the att

"NOW RICHIE!" Mohji yelled

Suddenly Richie swiped at Cray when he was Distracted, Cray Quickly turned around and dodged out of the way.

"Stupid Lion! Get off your pet and fight me like a man Mohji!" Cray yelled

"HA! I'm not stupid! You have your Devil fruit powers I have my lion! it seems like a fair fight to me." Mohji said

Cray are your sure you could handle him?!" Luffy said

"I'll be fine! Just worry about Zoro!" Cray yelled turning towards Mohji

"Iro Iro no...bullet!" Cray said shooting out a fist at Richie

* * *

Richies Lion was fast and he managed to dodge them. Richie went for another attack Cray jumped out of the way only for Mohji to use his whip grabbing Cray by his leg, Mohji then pulled him forward towards his lion, giving the lion a chance to hit Cray with his sharp claws

"AHHHHH!" Cray yelled as he was rolling across the Pavement and knocking his BackPack off.

Cray slowly got up on one knee feeling the pain across his chest and then seeing his blood on his hand.

"Ha you see what happens when you come toe to toe with the Great beast Tamer Mohji!" Mohji yelled While Richie smashed the BackPack with his Paw

Cray then went all Wide eyed.

"Stop that." Cray said

"What?" Mohji said

"I said Stop that." Cray said

"What? This?" Mohji said telling Richie to step on it even more.

"STOP THAT YOU BASTARD!" Cray yelled still on one knee

"Richie then picked it up with his mouth and started shaking it around dropping the contents inside including the Notebook.

"And whats this?" Mohji said looking down noticing the Notebook. he picked it up and started to llok through it.

"Oh nothing special just some stupid Drawings." Mohji said throwing it like a Piece of trash

"Thats it you crossed the Damn line for just doing that." Cray said through gritting teeth.

"Oh what? did i hurt your feelings for tossing your stupid Sketchbook." Mohji said

"Its more then a Sketchbook...its my treasure." Cray said

"Oh please, how can you consider measly drawings like that to be a Treasure?" Mohji said

"The same way that dog considered that pet shop you and your stupid Lion destroyed to be his treasure...AND FOR THAT YOUR GOING TO PAY!" Cray yelled running at him

Riichie then started to run toward Cray and As Richie Jumped to Pounce at him. Cray Quickly slid underneath Richie while he was in the Air.

"Iro Revolver.!" Cray yelled

Six Colored fists Hit Richie in the Stomach. Really Hard Causing Richie to Roar in Pain and to Knock Mohji off of him. Richie was Pissed and then started to Go after Cray Again

"Iro Gum!" Cray yelled

Cray then created a huge Color Glob in his hands and threw it to the ground Right were Cray was standing.

Cray rolled out of the way, As the Lion planted its paws on the Floor Right where Cray Planted his Trap. The Lion was now in Stuck In Place.

"RICHIE GET OUT OF THERE!" Mohji yelled

"Okay now's my Chance. Iro iro no..." Cray said Jumping up into the Air.

A Large Strand of Color came out of Crays arms and with a Large Bulky End.

"WHIP CLUB!" Cray yelled Slamming the End hard on the top of Richies head making a huge Bump and rendering the Lion Unconscious.

Cray arms then Reverted to normal.

"RICHIE!"Mohji yelled

Cray then turned towards Mohji

"Ahh Stay away from me." Mohji said Getting out his whip

Mohji then lashed his whip at Cray Quickly rolled out of the way.

"Iro Whip!" Cray yelled

Cray then Quickly Wrapped Mohji with his Color Whip.

"How about a Taste of your Medicine." Cray said

Mohji then started to Spin around like a top Towards Cray.

"Iro Kick!"Cray yelled as his leg turned into a Rainbow color

Cray then Side Kicked Mohji into the Stomach causing him to fly towards a building planting hard into the wall.

After Catching his Breath, Cray then walked towards his BackPack noticing it was a bit wrecked but not bad enough that its not usable, Cray Quickly looked fro his Sketchbook, He slowly picked and then started at the end to skim through the pages of the drawings that he has made, and as he came to the first page he stopped, he looked at it closely making sure that it wasn't ruined.

Cray closed his eyes and gave a sigh of Relief.

 _"My baby boy...Your going to become a great artist...one of the best...don't let anybody..tell you different."_

"Thank God." Cray said closing it and putting it back in his Back Pack.

...

Oni GIRI!" Zoro yelled Slashing Cabaji.

"I can't...believe that the buggy pirates were defeated by Petty thieves." Cabaji said collapsing to the ground.

"Were not petty thieves were Pirates." zoro said collapsing to the ground as well

"Luffy I'm going to sleep." zoro said

"Good, that just leaves you and me Buggy." Luffy said cracking his Knuckles.

"So your Pirates eh?" Buggy said

Yeah were going to the Grandline." Luffy said

"Thats not an easy voyage you know, And I don;t think three halfwits could handle it and what would you do if you do manage make it there Sight see. " Buggy said laughing.

"To become king of the Pirates.": Luffy said

Buggy then stopped laughing.

"WHAAT? you can;t be serious! if your king of the pirates then that would make me god! Only one can become King of the Pirates, and obtain all this worlds treasures and thats going to be me you got it!" Buggy yelled

"Your annoying, (Goesinto fighting Stance) Lets settle this. "Luffy said

Buggy then took out his knives.

" seeing that Starw hat of yours brings back memories off him really gets my blood boiling so bring it on remind me of him that damn red haired red pirate." Buggy said

"Wait? Red Hair? you know my friend Shanks?" Luffy said

"Thats right I knew shanks once." Buggy said

"Do you know where he is?" Luffy said

"I don;t know i guess that depends, maybe I do or maybe I don;t." Buggy said

"Whats the matter did you forget." Luffy said

"NO YOU MORON! but i'm not just going to tell you where he is out of the kindness of my heart your going to have to work for that info." Buggy said taking out his shoe knife

"Fine I'll make you tell me." Luffy said

" you can give it your best shot but i don't like your chances i doubt rubber could bounce back a blade." Buggy said

"Your right." Luffy said

"Chop Chop Buzzsaw!" Buggy yelled

Buggy then threw his lower half cartwheeling on the ground towards Luffy, Luffy jumped up into the air to dodge it.

"Can you dodge in midair?" Buggy said quickly throwing his knives at at him.

Luffy Streched his arm to one of the house posts to dodge out of the way.

"Gum Gum Pistol!" Luffy said

Buggy then dodged it by moving to the left.

"You left yourself wide open." Buggy said

Luffys arm then caught a tree. Luffy then started to retract forward towards Buggy

"Now Gum Gum." Luffy said

Chop Chop Escape." Buggy yelled

Sickle!" Luffy yelled cutting through buggys neck leaving it floating in the air as he crashed through a building

" Ha ha not good enough." Buggy said attaching his head back.

...

during the fight Buggy ruined Luffys Straw Hat thats when he crossed the line with Luffy, Going on to say that Shanks was the one that gave it to him.

"I knew this Straw hat Looked familiar, Shanks always wore it When I knew him." Buggy said

Wait you and Shanks were part of the same crew?" Luffy said

"A long time ago when we were pirates in training we were fellow comrades once. That Red Haired Bastard!" Buggy yelled stomping the straw hat to the ground

" Shanks is a better man the you'll ever be you don;t have the right to call him comrade and Don;t you dare bad mouth shanks Again!" Luffy yelled

Luffy quickly Kicked Buggy in the Gut knocking him down.

"I can say whatever I want about shanks." Buggy said coughing

"How dare you ruin my treasured Straw Hat." Luffy said

Luffy then walked towards Buggy and then started pulling at his face.

"Tell me! what happened between you and Shanks why did you stop being comrades WHERE CAN I FIND HIM!?" Luffy said

Do you really want to know hes the one person I loathe I'll curse his name for the rest of my life as long as theirs breath in my body shanks I will never forgive you." Buggy said partially to himself

Buggy then goes on to tell Luffys story about him and Shanks, During one of there Raids with there pirate Crew, Buggy found a treasure map that was supposedly at the bottom of the ocean, during the raid the Pirates found a devil Fruit Buggy decided to to take it for himself and sell it without anybody noticing but ends up accidentally eating it because of Shanks interference, and Shanks had to save his life after jumping off the ship to retrieve the map that he dropped.

"So your telling me that Shanks saved your life?" Luffy said

"NO THATS NOT THE POINT I WAS GETTING ACROSS!, because of what he did to me I was unable to swim and therefore ruining any chance of getting my treasure then I had a revelation if I couldn't go underwater then I'll just obtain all of the worlds treasure on Land using my brand new Chop chop powers and now I won't let anybody to still my hard earned treasure." Buggy said detaching his upper half floating up high in the hair

Buggy then Saw Nami walking with a bag full of his treasure.

"GET BACK HERE YOU THIEF!" Buggy yelled flying towards her.

"AHHH DAMMIT HE SPOTTED ME!" Nami yelled running

"You have no chance of escaping from me NOW I'M GOING TO CHOP YOU UP!" Buggy yelled

AHHHHHHH" Nami screamed

" **CRACK"**

Suddenly Buggy just stopped right in his tracks only a few inches away from Nami.

Nami Looked and noticed that Luffy just Kicked Buggys lower body in the...Jewels.

"ow. my ba...my ba...that was a cheap shot." buggy said in pain

"Don't run off yet were not done yet. and nami you better drop that treasure and get out of here while you still can" Luffy said

"NO! drop the money and go no way why should I leave my treasure behind." Nami said

did you just call it your treasure?" Buggy said

Yes I'm a thief who steals from pirates and I just stole a lot of it from a annoying one so that makes it my treasure understand?" Nami said

Oh that makes sense" Luffy said

"YOU DIRTY SNEAKY THIEF! honestly what did you parents teach you?!" Buggy yelled

"A criminal trying to trying to lecture another criminal ridiculous the day I take a morality lesson from you will be the day I stop being a thief." Nami said sticking her tongue out at him.

"Errrgh I hope your ready for the Consequences now. CHOP CHOP FESTIVAL!" Buggy said

Buggy then Split himself up into a bunch of pieces.

"I would like to see you try to save her now Straw hat!" Buggy yelled

Dammit he broke himself into smaller pieces!" Luffy said

hmmm." Luffy said

then spotted Buggys feet walking away.

"GIVE ME BACK MY TREASURE!" Buggy yelled coming at Nami

Luffy then Slammed a foot into the ground as hard as they can making Buggy yell out in Pain

"Dammit knock it off !" Buggy yelled

" no you knock it off." Nami yelled swinging the treasure bag Straight at Buggy only for him to grab it.

"Hey let go!" Nami yelled

NO you let go!" Buggy yelled

Luffy then started to run towards Buggy.

"I already told you you haven;t finished with me yet!" Luffy said Kicking Buggy straight in the face making him crash into the building.

"Consider that a finishing move as a gift for that mayor guy." Luffy said

Uhh thanks." Nami said

"Sure no problem." Luffy said

Buggy head then floated up

"this isn;t over Yet!" Buggy yelled

"He's still alive." Luffy said

SHUT UP! how dare you do this to me you'll pay for this ASSEMBLE chop chop parts!" Buggy said calling for his body parts.

Luffy and Nami were waiting to see what he would do next.

And as he did only his feet and arms came to him.

"WHAT THE?!"Buggy yelled

ARE YOU LOOKING FOR THESE!?" Cray yelled

Luffy and Nami turned and Saw that Cray Stuck all of Buggys Parts by using his Iro Gum technique.

"OH NO MY PARTS!" Buggy yelled

"Hes all yours Luffy." Cray said

hahahahahhaha all right! Way to Cray." Luffy yelled

Luffy then streched out both of his arms back

See ya Buggy...now Gum Gum!" Luffy yelled

"NO WAIT!" Buggy yelled

BAZOOOOKA!" Luffy yelled hitting Buggy Straight up into the air sending him flying for god knows how far.

"I WIN!" Luffy yelled

"You sent him flying." Cray said

"thanks Cray." Luffy said

Cray then picked up Luffys hat

"I think this is yours." Cray said

Luffy then took his damaged hat back

"sorry about your hat." Nami said

"Don't worry I can still wear it." Luffy said

"You know I can sew it back up if you like." Nami said

Whats that?" Luffy said

Never mind. Any way I split buggy's treasure into two bags and I need one of you to carry one of them for me its to heavy." Nami said

"Thats a lot of Treasure." cray said

"If theirs one thing buggy knew is quality treasure and now its all mine." Nami said

Nami then went in one of the bags and got out a map.

Here you go." Nami said to Luffy

"What? your giving me the map?" Luffy said

" its for saving my life." Nami said

YES I FINALLY A MAP TO THE GRANDLINE, does that mean your going to join my pirate crew?" Luffy said

"I already told you that i won't become a pirate, but okay, hanging out with you guys seems profitable enoough, but keep in mind I'm only joining you guys because its in my best interest." Nami said

Hey Zoro wake up were leaving." Luffy said

"Zoro then woke up.

"Did we take care of everything?" Zoro said

"Yeah and we got a navigator and a map of the Grandline." Luffy said

I'm not sure about this I feel really light headed." Zoro said

"Thats not surprising you still have a gaping hole on the side of your body." Cray said

Luffy then looked at the mayor still unconscious

"I think its good time to wake up that old guy now that its over. Luffy said

"Hey you there!"

The for of them looked and noticed the citizens of orange town.

"your not residents of this village?" A civilian said

"Nope and who are you?" Luffy said

"They must be the civilians good I thought they were more pirates." Nami said

"What was that cannon fire earlier all of us thought that was a battle earlier if any of you know what happened here we would greatly appreciate it if you told us."

Then one of the civilians noticed the mayor.

"Hey looks its the mayor"

What happened to him?"

Those pirates must have done this."

"No I kicked that mans ass." Luffy said

"WHAT?" the civilians yelled

"hold on you didn't had to tell them that." Nami said

"Buts its true." Luffy said

"But you don;t have to express it." Cray said

The Civilians then started to surround them

"tell us why did you knock our poor mayor and leave him to die!?"

"Now wait just hold on a minute." Cray said trying to expalin

" _there becoming bloodthirsty we can't let them know that were pirates and thieves." nami said_

"were pirates." Luffy said

Everyone deadpanned.

"IDIOT!" Nami yelled

"JUST AS WE THOUGHT!"

"PIRATES!"

HOW DARE YOU RAVAGE OUR TOWN WE WON'T SHOW YOU MERCY FOR WHAT YOU DONE TO OUR TOWN!" The civilians screamed

"What now doesn't look like were up for discussion." Zoro said

Luffy just smiled and then picked up Zoro

"RUUUUUUUUN!" Luffy yelled

Daaammmmiiiiit!" cray yelled running

Nami picked up her two treasure bags and started running with the three.

"How do you always make things worse." Nami said

"This is a good town everybody's mad about what happened to the mayor guy. Something tells me that they won;t want to hear our side of the story." Luffy said

"YOU THINK!?" Cray yelled

"Quick turn here." Luffy said running towards an alley way with Cray and Nami following

The three of them jumped over a dog with a sandwich in its mouth.

"Chou Chou?" Nami and Cray said

Doggy?" Luffy said

Chou Chou then started to Bark at the civilians to stay back

CHOU CHOU GET OUT OF THE WAY THOSE FOUR ARE PIRATES!"

Chou Chou just kept barking.

"LATER DOGGY!" Luffy yelled

...

(The Port)

All four of them made it to beach end of the town catching there breathes,

"That was a close one i'm glad that chou chou slowed them down." Nami said

"Man I thought I would get use to people chasing after me but that was close." Cray said catching his breath.

Luffy then looked and noticed two ships one bearing the buggy pirate symbol

"Hey is this your boat its great" Luffy said

Yeah I manage to steal it from a few dumb pirates. a few days back" Nami said

Thats a big mouth you got?"

All them saw three crew members from the buggy pirates come out of hiding behind the boat

"You never thought that you would run into us again now huh?"

haha"Nami chuckled nervously

"Hey you know these guys?" Luffy said

Yeah sort of." Nami said

"More then sort of were bounded together by fate...so these three are your friends i guess we'll have to punish them to, its time yoou learned what happens when yoou steal other peoples stuff." The Pirate said

Did you hear me time for your medicine." Pirate said padding Zoro on the head,

"Huh?" Zoro said

Once the pirates realized who it was they Screamed and Ran off.

"What was that all about?" Zoro said weakly and tired

"Who cares,, lets just get out of here before those civilians catch up to us." Cray said

Yeah your right." Luffy said

Luffy put Zoro on the ship and Cray and Luffy pushed the boat into the water. With Nami doing the same thing with her ship.

Then all four them set up there sails and started to sail away from the island.

"All right lets go." Luffy said

"Uh nami do you think its wise to have that Sail?" Cray said

"What? Do you think i should change it?" Nami said

HEY WAAAAAAIT!"

All four of them looked and noticed the mayor standing on top of the peir

"Its the Mayor." Luffy said

"...THANK YOU ALL!, THANK YOU!" The mayor said crying

"Don;t mention it old guy!" Luffy yelled out.

Nami then tooka good look at the pier and noticed a tresure bag.

"Wait is that...LUFFY DON"T TELL ME THAT YOU LEFT THAT BAG BEHIND!?" Nami yelled

"Yep." Luffy said

THATS 5 MILLION DOLLARS WORTH OF TRESURE IN THAT BAG!" Nami yelled

Yeah and there going to need it to preapre there town." Luffy yelled

THAT WASN'T YOUR DECISION TO MAKE THAT TREASURE WAS MINE!" NAMI YELLED Grabbing Luffy by his head and Dunking it into the water.

"WHY DID YOU DO THAT!?" Nami yelled

(Gurgle) wait I can't swim." Luffy said coughing out water

"Thats the whole idea." Nami yelled

The two then started to Banter back and forth. While Zoro was Laughing. Cray then laid back and took out his Sketchbook.

"What are you doing?" Zoro said

Cray then pointed his pencil at the two

"I'll call it. "The attack of the Orange haired devil." does that sound like a good name?" Cray said chuckling to himself.

Zoro just laid back.

"well for better or for worse we have a navigator and an artist in our crew." Zoro said

 **FINALLY ORANGE TOWN IS FINALLY DONE! I HOPED YOU ALL LIKED THE LITTLE REWRITE FOR MY CHARACTERS INTRODUCTION TO THE CREW! NOW DON'T WORRY I FULLY PLAN ON COVERING THE WHOLE SAGA. DON"T FORGET TO LEAVE A REVIEW AND A LIKE IF YOU LIKED IT. SEE YOU ALL NEXT TIME :)**


	6. Ussop the Liar

**(the Open Sea)**

Luffy, Zoro, Cray and Nami were sailing on the open sea while eating some apples out of a Barrel, as they were eating Cray was expecting each and every apple he ate.

"Uh Cray why are you doing that?" Luffy said taking a handful of apples and shoving them in his mouth

"Just making sure that every one I eat isn't Rotten, The last time I had a fruit out of a barrel it was the most disgusting thing I ever took a bite out of." Cray said taking a bite of the apple.

"Listen, theirs no way we'll be able to make it to the Grand Line in this condition." Nami said

"your right were going to need A lot more meat, eating fruit everyday is for the birds." Luffy said

"we'll also need some Booze." Zoro said

"Shut up you boneheads thats not what I mean, The Grand line is a dangerous place we'll need more then just food to survive there, not to mention its crawling with more dangerous pirates that are also searching for the One Piece, And there ships are way better then this." Nami said

"And we don't have a crew." Luffy said

"We don't have a Crew, no Equipment, not even a real ship for that matter, there is no way we'll make it like this." Nami said

"Yep, we'll need a cook and maybe a musician to keep us entertained." Luffy said

"a musician, hahaha." Zoro said laughing

"Actually a Musician is not a bad idea, what better way to draw art then with some soothing Music." Cray said

"So Stupid." Nami said to herself

Nami then looked at her map.

"According to this map theres a little settlement a little to the south from here, and it looks like we might be able to get our ship and some of the supplies we need there." Nami said

"Fresh meat at last!" Luffy yelled

"And perhaps some Booze as well." Zoro said

"IS THAT ALL YOU THINK ABOUT YOU GUYS!? WHAT I'M A GOING TO DO WITH YOU TWO!?" Nami yelled

"My guess is nothing." Cray said

"That was a rhetorical Question Smart ass!" Nami said

(Half hour later)

The group have finally arrived on land, Luffy was the first one to Get off.

"Man it feels good to be on dry land again." Zoro said

"damn straight." Cray said stretching legs.

"Theres a village somewhere around here right?" Luffy said

"Yeah, although its a small one according to the map." Nami said

Big, small it doesn't matter to me, as long as they have some meat I'll be happy." Luffy said smiling

"Would you just forget about meat for just one second?" Nami said

"I hope the people here in this village is more welcoming to pirates then the last one we were at." Cray said

"Now thats a really stupid thing to hope for Cray, since when does any village welcome pirates?" Nami said

"You'd be Surprised, my village use to have minor pirates roaming around all the time and people didn't seem to mind well at least the ones that weren't violent." Cray said

"Wow your home must be a really neat place to live?" Nami said sarcastically.

"Thank you, Would you like to throw anymore unconvincing sarcasm or is that the best you can come up with?" Cray said smiling

"Why you little..." Nami said getting infuriated.

"Everyone be quiet." Zoro said ready to unsheathe his sword

"What is it Zoro?" Luffy said

"Were being watched." Zoro said looking at some bushes and tree

"By who?" Cray said

Then out of nowhere someone was shooting small metal balls continuously near Luffys feet, nami quickly rant towards the boat. and then a bunch of flags with crossbones started to emerge from the bushes.

"What the hell?" Cray said

"Woah so cool!" Luffy said

"The figure who was shooting now amerged out of the bushes that was on top of the hill. he was wearing brown overalls, and wearing a Brown bandana on top of his head, he had a long nose and was carrying a large pouch.

"hahahahahaha, I am Ussop leader of the invincible nation of pirates who rein over this island you stand before a living legend the most revered pirate who ever lived I am the great captain Ussop! surely you know that plotting an attack on this island means certain death, my army of 80 million super mean pirate soldiers will squash you like bugs!" the person said

"AWESOOOOOOOME!" Luffy yelled

"What the hell is wrong with you?" Cray said sweat dropping completely dumbfounded over Luffys reaction.

"You don't really expect us to believe that do you?!" Nami said

"Oh no she knows." Ussop said

"Yep now I know." Nami said

"Oh crap how could I be so dumb I just admitted I was lying, I'm so stupid." Ussop swaying around in fear.

"what you were Lying!?" Luffy yelled disappointed.

"Okay so maybe 80 million maybe an exaggeration but I still have a whole lot of men under my belt." Ussop said

Nami then took a good look at the flags that were waving right next to him.

"My guess is three." Nami said

Ahhh she knows!"

three kids then popped out of the bushes and they ran away dropping the flags they were holding.

"Hey Wait come back!" Ussop yelled at the kids

Cray then looked towards Luffys feet and noticed the projectiles that Ussop was shooting at Luffy. Cray picked it up.

"What is that?" Nami said

"A small metal ball." Cray said giving it to Nami.

"huh? these things are used for slingshots, I never thought I'd see the day a pirate use something like that for a weapon." Nami said blowing away the dirt that was on it.

"Ha thats pretty cool." Luffy said

"You shut your mouth Or i'll shut it for you I'm a proud man And I won't stand for it." Ussop said pulling out his slingshot, and readying it

"This is your last warning, Or you'll get to see why they call me...Proud Ussop and not Pushover Ussop, is that clear? you guys already seen how good i am with this thing so you know I can rival anyone carrying a pistol." Ussop said

Luffy then adjusted his Straw Hat.

"Now that you drawn your pistol are you willing...to use it." Luffy said

this Caught Ussop by Surprise.

"Guns aren;t for threats, there for actions, are you willing to risk your life." Luffy said.

Zoro and Cray knew what Luffy was doing so they decided to join in the conversation.

"I can assure you were real pirates, consider your next move very carefully." Zoro said

"And believe us, your not the first one to draw a deadly weapon towards us, so keep that in mind as well." Cray said standing his ground.

Ussop Still had he's slingshot Drawn struggling on what to do, he was sweating nervously. but after seeing what he was up against he slowly undrew his slingshot and let the metal ball fall to the ground. he then slumped to the ground.

"Uh real pirates defiantly have a lot more punch behind there words because they can actually back them up, that's so cool." Ussop said sadly

Luffy, Zoro and cray then started to Laugh slightly

" I stole those words." Luffy said

"Huh?" Ussop said

" I stole those words from red haired shanks a pirate I know." Luffy said

"What you know Red Haired Shanks!?" Ussop said

"Yep, I know your dad to its Yassop right?" Luffy said

Ussop was took by surprise and accidentally fell of the hill towards the three.

"Yeah, my old mans name is Yassop, but how in the world do you know him?" Ussop said

Suddenly Luffys Stomach started Growl.

"Ugh I'm hungry, hey Is there any place around here where I can get something to Eat?" Luffy said

...

(Back in town)

Ussop decided to bring the four of them to small restaurant that was in the village, While they were eating Luffy started to talk about Ussops dad.

"I emt your dad When I was jsut a little kid." Luffy said stuffing his face

"So your telling my dad really knows Shanks? "Ussop said

"Know him? When I met your dad he was part of Shanks Crew so they were probably pretty good friends." Luffy said

"I can't believe it my old man sailing the high seas with famous pirates." Ussop said

"I haven't heard from him in a while but i bet he's still with them, he was a heck of a sharpshooter...he use to go on and on about his son, I think I heard enough about you to make my ears bleed and let me tell you he was a great pirate." Luffy said

"yeah?! really?! I sure am proud of my old man, chose a life of real adventure." Ussop said

" Maybe you can help us, Do you know someone who could provide us with a descent ship or anyone with sailing experience?" Nami said

"Well its a pretty small village, I don't know if we'll be able to help." Ussop said

"What about that giant mansion on top of that hill, do you think they might be able to help us?" Cray said looking out the window

Ussop then had a nervous expression on his face.

"hey do you know them Ussop? with all that money surely they could help us get our boat." Nami said

You Stay away from there!...Er I mean i just remembered something i really got to do, everyone knows me in this place so eat as much as you want. Er Gotta go." Ussop yelled running out.

"that was weird, why did he run off like that?" Nami said

"The more better Question is what do we do now? without a proper ship we can kiss our trip to the Grandline goodbye." Cray said eating a piece of chicken

"Oh don't talk like that Cray, We'll figure something out..but until then lets just eat all of this yummy food." Luffy said stuffing his face.

Outside of the restaurant the three kids named Piiman, Tamanegi, and Ninjin from earlier were peeking through the window seeing the four Straw Hats.

"Are you Sure this is the place where they took him?" Piiman said

"Yes those terrible pirates dragged him inside and now its up to us to save our captian." Tamanegi said

"Right." Ninjin and Tamaengi said

All three of them took out there wooden swords.

"remember no Mercy." Piiman said raising his wooden sword

they barged into the restaurant.

" The Ussop Pirates have arrived." the three kids yelled out

The four of them looked and saw the three kids.

"Who are those kids?" Nami said

"Beats me." Zoro said

"I think these are the kids from the Beach that were holding those flags that you pointed out Nami, remember?" Cray said

"Oh yeah." Nami said

The three kids then went towards them.

"what have you done to our captain!?" the three kids yelled

Luffy then just got done eating his food.

"Agh man that was some really good meat." Luffy said rubbing his belly

"Meat!?, don;t tell me that he-" Piiman said shocked

Nami then looked at them and then started to hold a laugh.

"What did you do?" Ninjin said

you wanna know what happened to your captian...we Ate him." Zoro said giving them a dark stare.

"AHHHHH!" The three kids yelled looking at Nami

Why are you looking at me for!?" Nami yelled

"Cray, Zoro and Luffy then started to Laugh as the kids fell backwards in shock.

"You just had to say something stupid did you!?" Nami said

"don't worry you guys we were just kidding." Cray said

The three kids had a sigh of relief and slowly got up

"So does that mean you guys aren't going to eat us?" Piiman said

"Of course not, we maybe pirates but were not cannibals." Cray said

"Then What did you to do to our Captain Ussop!" Tamanegi said

"Nothing, he treated us with some food and then suddenly took off, your guess is as good as ours." Nami said

"Wait a minute? Ninjin what time is it?" Piiman said

"It almost close to noon...Oh wait doesn;t Ussop-" Ninjin said

"Yeah he's probably there." Pii man said

"Where?" Nami said

Piiman then pointed out the window at the Mansion.

* * *

Sometime later, the three kids led the Straw hats up the hill to the mansion to get a closer look.

"Whoah its huge!" Luffy said

"If our captain ran off at this hour he's probably here." Tamanegi said looking

"See there he is." Piiman said pointing at Ussop who was sitting on a tree branch outside talking to some girl in the mansion.

"What is he doing?" Luffy said

"He's lying." Ninjin said

"thats a bad thing." Nami said

"Hes not bad he's great!" Pii man said

"How is being a liar Great?" Cray said

"Kaya the girl who lives here, is weak and shes had depression ever since her parents died from an illness years ago, even though she has lots of money shes so sad so our captain tells her his special made up stories to make her laugh cause our captain the best at telling lies." Piiman said

"So thats helped her feel a little better?" Nami said

"Yes." Ninjin said

"Great, lets ask her for a ship." Luffy said

"Thats easier said then done Luffy, look at the front gate?" Cray said pointing at the guards.

"Getting in from the front is impossible." Piiman said

"Well then we'll just have to find another way." Luffy said climbing up the fence.

"Luffy what are you doing!?" Zoro yelled

"Gum Gum.." Luffy said pulling back with both of his arms.

"AHHHH his arms just Stretched!" the kids yelled in horror

PARDON!" Luffy yelled

"Luffy stop!" Nami yelled

Cray, Zoro, Nami and the three kids tried to hold him down.

"The Intrusion!" Luffy yelled

All seven of them were then Launched up high into the air.

...

"And so we escaped into the sky atop a gigantic slingshot ball." Ussop said finishing a story to Kaya.

"That was a really great story." Kaya said

as Kaya looked up she noticed 7 figures high in the sky.

"Ussop look." Kaya said pointing.

Ussop turned around and noticed the 7 figures coming down pretty fast.

"YAHOO!" Luffy yelled Crashing down into the ground along with the Zoro and Cray, While Nami and the three kids landed in a bush

"Uggggggggghhhhhh." Cray moaned in pain along with Zoro.

"That worked great." Luffy said

"IT DID NOT!" Nami yelled

"are you all all right." Kaya said

Ussop looked in shock realizing it was the pirates that he was with earlier.

"Yeah yeah there okay they're new recruits who heard all about me and want to join the Ussop Pirates." Ussop said

"Actually I'm here to ask a favor." Luffy said getting up.

"A favor?" Kaya said

"yeah we were wondering if you could give us a shi-"

You There! what are you doing!?

Luffy and the others looked and noticed a man who was wearing glasses and a black suit with two golden markings on it .

"Klahadore." Kaya said with concern.

"I don't appreciate you breaking in here without permission." Klahadore said adjusting his glasses.


End file.
